Staglaizer
Staglaizer (Japanese: エアグライゾル Eaguraizoru) is a dual-typed Flying/Steel Powermon. It evolves from Fhuriegle starting at Level 45. Biology Physiology Staglaizer is a larger version of Fhuriegle, with slightly darker gray feathers made of a special metal with black rivets that forms an armored coat around its body. Its massive wings are now bright red and have more developed gold sheathes, as do the two blades on its belly and the sheathes between its two necks. Each neck now has nine golden ornaments, three on each of its three armor segments. Each neck in turn is topped with a head of its own, which has red eyes, a golden beak, and golden crests on the back and sides of the face. Its enormous feet are yellow, each with four white talons, one facing backward and three facing forward. Gender Differences None. Special abilities Because of its broad, razor-sharp wings, Staglaizer is very aerodynamic and can fly fast and far. It is also incredibly strong and can carry off great weights in its talons. Its two heads have distinct thoughts and personalities, but are linked by a special telepathic power. Habitat It lives around forests, making its nest in the tallest trees, although it has been known to also nest in big cities on the tops of skyscrapers. Diet Like Fhuriegle, Staglaizer is carnivorous and will hunt much land-based prey. It is now strong enough to carry off larger Pokemon in its talons. In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron/Copper: "" Bronze: "" Game Data Base stats !120 - 160 !250 - 300 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !115 - 147 !160 - 275 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !172 - 240 !267 - 400 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !90 - 110 !100 - 194 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !84 - 142 !150 - 273 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !98 - 167 !120 - 280 |- style="background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 120, 135); background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 120, 135); background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 120, 135); background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 120, 135); background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 120, 135); background: rgb(209, 209, 224) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia Origin Staglaizer appears to be based off eagles. Specifically, it is based on the double-headed eagle, a common symbol in heraldry, or perhaps the similar two-headed, exceptionally strong Gandaberunda of Hindu mythology. Its Steel type brings to mind many mythologic, metallic birds, such as the Stymphalian Birds, the Gagana, and the Alicanto. It may also be based on armored knights, such as the Knights of the Round Table in Arthurian legend. 'Name origin' Staglaizer's English name may come from steel, eagle, and a mispelling of kaiser, the German title for "emperor." It also has a hint of the word razor, referring to its ability to learn Steel Wing by level-up. Its Japanese name comes from a combination of the words eagle, kaiser, and razor. Category:Powermon Category:Forest Powermon Category:Urban Powermon Category:Flying Types Category:Steel Types Category:Avian Powermon